Truth
by wild-in-spirit
Summary: After all these years, the war was over. Finaly, but the truth needed to come out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Start-

As I looked at his scared and bleeding face with his amazing grey eyes that could make the coldest heart melt, a tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cold cheeks. I loved the man that stood before me but he kept pushing me away if I ever got close. I now understood why. He never deserved this, but if he had told me, I could have helped him.

'Cordy, please forgive me. I was only protecting you'

'That may be true Remus, but you lied to me. Why didn't you just tell me the truth? I could have helped.'

'Stop lying to yourself Cord; you know you could never have helped me. You might have stopped Lily and James from dying but you can't stop what happens to me every full moon.'

'Remus, Lily and James should have died that night, but I knew what was going to happen. And I could have helped, and I can if you will let me.'

I walked towards him but he backed away, he didn't once look me in the eyes.

'Remus, for god sake, please look at me. I wouldn't have left you for something that you have no control over. Remus, there's an antibody. It was my own creation; I knew that someone at Hogwarts had a problem or, as James always called it, a 'furry little problem' and I worked on it with Kiera, Sam, Danielle and Lily. We got it in 4th year. It could have stopped then and there. Remus don't look at me like that.'

'You had a cure and didn't tell any of us. We were your best friends Cord.'

'Now who's lying? Remus, you became someone I could trust but there was no way you were my best friends. I was there to keep you and the other three in check, but I was never told anything and I'm thankful for that. But never call me your best friend when you couldn't even tell me you were a werewolf. This is your fault Remus John Lupin so do not blame me.'

'Cord…'

'No Remus. Do you realise I loved you? Do you realise that when you ran my heart was shattered. No one told me why you left; I was in the dark. And now I find you like this. At least someone had the common sense to tell me what you were. Here…'

I threw him a vile with the potion in it. It was a lilac colour potion with a slight hint of silver.

'Now stay out of my life Remus because I can't take this pain anymore. I have only just started getting over what you put me threw.'

At this I apperated to the only place I truly felt at home, Hogwarts.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Cordellia; I have two surnames, a real and false one. The false is Andrews and the real is Gryffindor. Yes, Gryffindor. I have one hell of a powerful gift; I can control the elements and nature. I learnt to apperate at the age of 11 and I was a legal animagus at the age of 6 (the youngest ever recorded). I have dark brown hair that becomes lighter in places in summer. I have four of the greatest friends; Lily Evans, Kiera Jones (or Slytherin), Samantha Love (or Ravenclaw) and Danielle Louis (or Hufflepuff). Yes, three of my best friends are also the house heirs. We grew up together due to the fact that we were adopted by the same person because our parents were murdered when we were 5 trying to get to us. The wonderful man that adopted us had been there, watching us grow for 5 years before our parents were murdered. We call him Grandad, but you may know him as Albus Dumbledore. He isn't actually our Grandad but he was like one to us. Anyway, if you hadn't guessed it, I'm a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -First Year at Hogwarts-

As I entered the large castle, I couldn't help but be aw stricken. I looked to either side of me to meet the same look on my friends face. We were 15, entering our fifth year of Hogwarts. It was our first time here, we had always been home schooled, but our grandfather had decided it time for us to be taught in a school with students of our own age and of other abilities. We had only met one student at Hogwarts, her name was Lily Evans, and we had become the best of friends with her when we met her at the age of 11. At the age of 12 we had heard about someone being a werewolf, so had decided to help this anonymous person. Although we did not know them, we still wanted to help. 'No one deserves to go through that every month' was what Kiera had said when she first heard. We may have only been 12, but we were extremely intelligent. By the time we had turned 14, we had solved the potions ingredients and what order to put them in. That was another reason for going to Hogwarts; we wanted to find out who this person was that we had worked 3 years for to find a cure.

'Here we go girls, first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hope we can pull this off, even if we are in different houses.' Although we had not been sorted yet, we had a slight idea of what houses we would be put in. I pushed open the two large entrance doors to be met by many pair's eyes. We were 3 weeks late to start because our grandfather had wanted us to be ready for what was coming so had sent us to a muggle school for a few weeks, it had been interesting. He finally decided we were ready due to the fact that I had set a student alight and refused to put it out because he had insulted Kiera. I may only be 15, but I'm the oldest out of the four of us and I am extremely protective over them. 'If you mess with one, you have to deal with us all. Especially Cordellia.' That's what Sam always said, it was a way to get me to smile.

'I see the new students have arrived, finally. These four girls are our new transfers, they have been homed schooled all these years so I hope you treat them with the respect you would want them to treat you with because, if you don't, you might just be in pain. Am I correct Cordellia?'

I looked up to meet the kind eyes of my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.

'Yes Professor.'

I smiled the sweetest smile I could.

'I see no reason to sort them now due to the fact, I'm sure, they already have a good idea. Unless you would like to be sorted?'

I looked behind me to be faced with wide eyes. I had always been the more brave and forward of the four of us. They just nodded. I shook my head, but still had a smile plastered on my face. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

'I think we should be sorted, just to clear any confusion up, Professor.'

I was still smiling as I scanned the room. I spotted Lily, who had the biggest smirk on her face. She was the only person who knew our secret. I recognised some of the Gryffindor's from the descriptions given to me by Lil. I spotted a boy I could only guess was James Potter and another I guessed was Sirius Black by the smirk that spread across his face when I looked at him. I just rolled my eyes and continued scanning. While doing so I met a pair of the most amazing grey eyes, I could feel my legs starting to go weak when I was pushed forward my Dan.

'Ok, ok I'm moving. Good god.'

I walked up to the front and stood behind my three friends. I knew they would want to get it over with as soon as possible.

'Who will be sorted first then?'

I recognised the voice as Minerva McGonagall. She was fantastic at transfiguration, and was the teacher here.

'Sam, why don't you go first, you look like you're about to pass out mate.'

She turned round and sighed with relief. Sam was the baby of our group; she only turned 15 at the end of the summer. Kiera and Dan were the middle ones and the pranksters of the group and I was the eldest and more mature of the group. I was the one who had an answer to every problem and I was the one that learnt things first. I was what you call a natural. I only had to hear a spell once and knew it by heart. I was pulled from my thoughts by the hat yelling 'RAVENCLAW!'

_Yeah, 'cos I didn't know that at all cough cough_

It carried on the same way, one of us would walk up, sit down, have the hat placed on our heads, the hat would talk to the person it occupied and then call out their house. Kiera was after Sam and got into Slytherin, and then it was Danielle who got into Hufflepuff. Lastly, it was me. I walked up with my confidence radiating from me and sat. The hat was placed and then it started talking to me.

'Ah, another one. You're smarter than the others, and more powerful, yes much more powerful. I know what house I'm going to put you in, but first, answer me this, what is your real name because it's definitely not Andrews, is it?'

'No, but there is no need for me to answer because an intelligent hat such as yourself already knows the answer before it is told.'

'Yes child, you are correct about that. You are so much like all of your family and you have the same qualities as them so do not doubt yourself. You will make them proud, and you will make you grandfather proud. GRYFFINDOR'

I took the hat off and handed it gently to McGonagall. I wandered over to the place next to Lil. Next to me was a short, chubby boy who seemed a bit out of place with all of the taller fifth years.

'Hey Lil. How was your summer? I was stuck keeping an eye on those three cos you abandoned me.'

'Sorry Cord, I would have come round but my parents insisted on me going to America with them. Sorry.'

'Oh, it's fine. I just trapped them in separate parts of the room if they started anything.'

Before we could get to deep into conversation I heard someone cough behind me. I turned and looked at the four boys behind me.

'Now, Evens, aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely friend?'

'Fine. Cord this is…'

I cut her off before she could finish. I became rather annoyed, why didn't he just ask me my self.

'I know who he is Lil. You're Sirius Black. Man-whore of Hogwarts. Yes, Mr Black, your reputation exceeds you. Next time you wish for an introduction, ask me yourself instead of thinking I can't talk for myself. Unlike most girls in this school, I don't go for the whole bad boy persona. Now, if you will excuse me, Lily was just about to show me were the common room is. Come on Lil.'

During this small speech, I had stood up and was staring Sirius right in the eyes. I might have had to look up but I think I still got my point across. I turned on my heals and walked out of the great hall, Lily jogging to keep up.

'That was bloody fab Cord. Did you see his face? OMG I wish I had a camera.'

'Good god, that boy is infuriating. I have only just met him and I already dislike him. I thought you might have been over exaggerating when you described him but you were being too nice about him. God. Once you've shown me the common room I'm gonna go outside for a while, I need to blow off some steam.'

Lily just laughed.

-Sirius's point of view-

I couldn't believe it, as Andrews walked out I was still in shock, I didn't even realise that Remus and James were trying to get my attention.

'Oi, Sirius. Hello, anyone there.'

'Sorry Prongs. No one has ever, in all these years, ever spoken to me like that. I was only being polite.

'No Sirius that was not being polite. You assumed that she was like most girls and would go weak at the knees for you. Which, obviously, she will not.'

'Thanks Moony, real supportive.'

He just shrugged and started to the exit of the great hall with his head once again in his book.

'How does he do it? How can he always read?'

'Pass mate. He's always been that way since 1st year, hasn't he? Oh well, come on Padfoot, dinners almost over, if we get going we might see your new best friend again'

At this James started towards the door sniggering to himself. I sighed and heaved myself off of the seat.

'Come on Wormtail; let's get going before we get a detentions for being out after curfews.'

I started walking with Peter tottering beside me like always. I couldn't get the thought of Andrews out of my head and what Remus had said.

_Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to be more polite, I better apologise before it gets to far gone to make it better._

-Cordellias' point if view-

It had been 3 months and Sirius was still bugging me. I hadn't really spoken to any of his friends, maybe a passing hello or hi but that was as far as any conversation went between us apart from one of them. I had spoken to a boy called Remus a lot but didn't really see him apart from in classes, not as much as I wanted to. I had just got an owl from my grandad and was walking towards his office when my thoughts were interrupted by me walking straight into someone.

'Oh, I am so sorry; I should have been watching were I was going.' I said as I stood up and offered a hand to the mysterious person that had just landed on the hard stone floor.

'It's fine. Wait, Cordellia?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, one of the friends of Sirius. We've spoken a couple of times during classes' He said this with a hint of laughter in his voice. I helped him up and looked at him. I could finally see him clearly because he was standing in the moonlight now.

'Oh, you're one of that jackasses friends.'

'He isn't that bad when you get to know him. Honestly.'

'To be honest Mr Lupin, I don't plan on getting to know him after everything that I have heard and that encountered over the last few months, those few times are probably all I can handle for the rest of this year.' He started to laugh and I met those grey eyes that I had seen in the great hall, I thought I recognised him but ignored the feeling. He was looking right back into my eyes and there was a moment of silence. I quickly averted my eyes else were.

'Well, if you could excuse me Mr Lupin…'

'Call me Remus, just because I'm friends with Sirius doesn't mean we have to go back to second name basis, does it?'

'Ok, Remus, I have to get going. I have to visit my grandfather before lessons start up. Bye.' I started my walk again towards my grandads' office which I had been to many times during the summer holidays when we had been practicing magic and I had to learn to control my gift.

'Wait, Cordellia, who's your grandad?'

I stropped in my tracks. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. No one was meant to know. I turned to meet his eyes once again filled with question.

'Remus, can I trust you? And don't just say yes if you are gonna run off and tell your little group of friends or use it against me to get kicks.'

'Cordellia, I'm nothing like that. Of course you can trust me.'

I walked towards him once again.

'Fine, but if this gets out I'm coming after you. And that's not a threat, Remus, that's a promise. It's Dumbledore. He's not actually my grandfather but he has raised me, Danielle, Kiera and Sam since we were about 5 when our parents were killed. Now, remember, if this gets out…'

'I know it's me you'll come after. I swear, I won't tell anyone.'

'Thanks. Now, I really have to go, I'm already late. Bye Remus, see you later.'

At this, I turned and started sprinting towards my grandads' office. I had a smile on my face that could have lit up any room. I don't know what it was, but after really speaking to Remus it felt like I was on cloud 9 and that no one could bring me down. I was so happy, but still could not figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3 –Dumbledores' Office-

As I entered the office, I was met by more than just my friends and grandads eyes. I was met another, unknown, pair of eyes.

'Sorry I'm late gramps, I was held up.'

'That's fine Cordellia. Please take a seat and we can have that little discussion. But first, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Alistair Moody, head Aura at the Ministry. He's here to keep an eye on you four because I know what you are like.'

We each looked at each other and smiled. I had been the one to take the blame for everything all our lives. I was quite happy to do this as I could argue the point till I was blue in the face.

'Gramps, why do we need protection when no one knows about us?'

'That's what we're here to discuss. I feel that the four of you shouldn't have to lie about who you are. You have been through so much all of your lives and I feel you are grown up enough to handle people knowing. What do you think?'

I couldn't believe it. We got to tell everyone who we were, not just part of the story, the WHOLE story.

'I want to. No, let me rephrase that, I need to. I can't keep lying to my friends.'

'Well, what about you three? Do you agree with Cordellia?'

'Yeah, we agree.' They looked at me and smiled. They all knew I hated keeping my name a secret. I was proud of who I was and didn't see why any of us should be forced to lie about it.

'Ok then. Alastor, would you like to talk to the girls or are you happy with their decision?'

The Alastor guy looked at the other girls then at me. He smiled, for the first time the whole time I had been there, he smiled a genuine smile.

'I can see what you mean bout these three Albus, specially this one,' he pointed at me. **What is this bloke talking bout?**

'As long as they know the risks of people knowing who they are, I think it's their choice.'

'Mr Moody, we've had to live with the risks of people knowing who we are. Our parents were murdered because of it. I think that it's about time people knew that we aren't, and there is no reason to be, afraid of the so-called dark lord. He's human just like the rest of us, and he does have weaknesses.'

He looked shocked. I didn't know why until he spoke.

'She does have wisdom beyond her years.' I wasn't sure if anyone else had heard that or if we were meant to, but I was curious.

'What's that meant to mean?'

'Oh, sorry, thinking out loud again. You're very intelligent Cordellia. One of the gifts I guess you got from your parents and living with Albus.'

'We all have been through things that no child should have to, but we have accepted it and got on with our lives Mr Moody.'

'Call me Alastor.'

'Fine. Now, grandad, when will we be telling the school who we are?'

'Tonight at dinner. The four of you will be moved from your common rooms and stay together from now on. We believe it will be better for you to be together. At least this way you will not have to sneak into the others common room.' He raised his eyebrows at us. It was pointless to ask how he knew this, our grandad knew everything. We never could figure out how, but he did. We learnt never to be surprised by what he knew.

'Well, we should get going and start to pack for being moved then as dinner is in 20 minutes. It was nice to meet you Alastor.' Kiera had finally joined the conversation. I smiled.

'I'm guessing we will be seeing more of you as you are to be keeping an eye on the four of us. Bye'

We walked out, as we got to the bottom of the stairs; we started to go into hysterics.

'Can you believe this? All of those people who have been morons to us are gonna wish they hadn't now.' These were the times when we could see why Kiera was a Slytherin, she could be extremely cruel.

'Kiera, hunny, no way are you going to be torturing people. It will bring disgrace to gramps and after everything he has done for us, do you want to embarrass him? He allowed us into his school at his own risk. He's risking his job as headmaster here for us, did you know that?'

'No, I'm sorry Cord. I promise I won't torture anyone. That is, unless…'

'Yes, I know, you won't torture any one unless they a) they insult any of us or b) insult the family honour, the Slytherin or Dumbledore name'

'You know me to well.' We started laughing again.

'See you guys later. Remember to pack everything, we can't leave anything behind. Bye'

I was ecstatic, I couldn't wait to tell Lily and Remus, but what I didn't know was that someone had been listening to our conversation, and had not heard everything. And you know as well as I that people are known to jump to conclusions.

Chapter 4 –Misunderstandings and Mistakes

-Sirius's point of view-

As I was walking down the halls, I heard people talking up ahead and I recognised one of the voices, it was that Andrews chick.

'Yes, I know, you won't torture any one unless they a) they insult any of us or b) insult the family honour, the Slytherin or Dumbledore name'

What was Andrews talking bout? No, she couldn't be, if she was how could she be in Gryffindor, unless she's a Dumbledore. I gotta know what she's talking bout, were have they got to?

'See you guys later. Remember to pack everything, we can't leave anything behind. Bye'

She's packing, why? Ok, I gotta find out now, it might kill me but I'm way too curious.

'Oi, Andrews'

-Cordellias point of view-

'Oi Andrews'

Oh great, what does he want?

'What do you want Black? I really don't have time for you.'

'Yeah, you're off to pack.'

**WHAT? Did he hear our conversation? Bugger**. I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heels.

'Were you eaves dropping? How dare you? That was a conversation that you have no idea about so keep your nose out of our business.'

'So, it was true, I knew you never should have been in Gryffindor.'

'What? What are you on about?'

'Wait till everyone hears bout this. This wonderful Cordellia is an heir of Slytherin.'

The halls had started to fill and everyone was listening to our argument. Sirius had said the last part loud enough so everyone could hear it.

'You don't know what you're talking bout so don't bother trying to comprehend what you heard. If you had listened to the whole conversation, which you obviously didn't, you wouldn't be coming up with this bullshit.' Tears were streaming down my eyes, I was furious and anyone who looked into my eyes would be ably to tell this. My hair had started to rise slightly and I could feel my control slipping away slowly. **Oh god, Sirius what have you done? You don't know anything. Please, anyone, help me. **It was too late, my powers were slipping, but that was until I heard a familiar voice calling to me

'Cordellia, calm down dear, you don't want to do this as much as anyone else wants you to. Now, compose yourself and show them the reason why your family are proud of their name.' I started to calm. As my vision started to clear, I could see my grandfather standing with that twinkle in his eyes that said 'well done, I'm proud'. Alastor was talking to Sirius and he had a look of guilt come across his face.

'Cordellia, I think you should go straight to the great hall. I'll ask Miss Evans to pack your things for you. And don't worry; I'll explain everything to her. Now, off you go, the girls are already there waiting for you.'

All I did was nod, and start to walk towards they great hall with my head held high **they will not make me cry, I am not going to show weakness to them. If they want to judge me they can go right ahead and listen to the tongue of a boy that knows nothing.** These were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I walked into the hall were I was greeted by three familiar smiling faces. This was going to be long night.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –Answers to so many Questions

The three of us were seated on the stairs that led up to the teachers table, as students sat they were looking at us as if we were animals in a zoo, waiting for us to do a trick for food. More people stared at me, **they've obviously heard of what happened in the halls, great. Bloody Sirius, screwing everything up, I was happy before I met him, stupid, big headed, jack ass.** I was brought out of my thoughts by my grandad clearing his throat to get the attention of all of the students in the hall. It still amazed me at how much respect he had from everyone there.

'As I guess you have all seen the four newest additions to this school upfront with me this evening. Well, the reason for this is simple. I have had a discussion with these young ladies and we have all agreed that it should be known to who they truly are. These ladies are not your regular witches; they each have a gift that has been passed down from their ancestors. I will explain this was I have introduced you to them properly. Who shall we start with? Samantha, how about you?' Sam just nodded and stood up next to him.

'This, ladies and gentleman, is Samantha, as you all know, but her name is not Love, it is Ravenclaw. She has the gift of animals. She is able to contact them and do so much more with her mind than think. But, that will be up to her to tell those she trusts. Next, we have Danielle. She is Hufflepuff. She is telepathic and can control water.' He paused, waiting for the room to quiet down and to give Sam and Dan time to take there seats at either side of me and Kiera. Kiera had found out what people had been saying to me and was not happy. She wasn't angry at me, thank god. One tip, never get on Kieras' bad side because you will never be on her good one again.

'Now, before we carry on, I would like to clear something up. There have been rumours of a certain student being a spy and a liar. The student that has been accused of such things has never done anything to hurt anyone and I should tell those who started this cruel rumour that before you do such things to find the truth before judging.' I looked up for the first time that evening and saw Sirius go red. I knew he had been the one to start the rumour and I was planning on making his life a living hell with the help of Kiera because she was just as mad.

'Next, we have Kiera. She happens to be the Slytherin of the group. Her gift is language and fire. Also, she has a very good memory; she can remember everything that has been done wrong to her and her friends, meaning it is hard to be forgiven by her.' He looked straight at Sirius while saying this. Sirius had gone even redder, if that was even possible.

'Now, last but not least, we have Cordellia. The heir to Gryffindor.' I stood to the sound of people whispering and a shocked Sirius starting at me. Lily and Remus were smiling like mad people. I knew he wouldn't believe those stupid rumours. Lily already knew about all of us.

'Cordellia does not only have a powerful gift, but a dangerous gift. It would be a warning to all those who wish to make her angry to not do so. If she becomes too angered she will loose control and not be able to stop what she is doing, as what almost happened earlier today when a student decided to annoy her. Cordellias gift is the control of nature and all elements.' He smiled at me and I look my seat again. I could see the fear in Sams' eyes; she hated being the centre of attention, she always got nervous and scared. As I sat I took her, leaned over and whispered in her ear 'its fine Sam, we're all here for you. Don't worry, remember, anyone messes with you, they get all of us.' She smiled, but didn't let go of my hand. She was they baby of the group, and we were all extremely protective. I was with all of them but she was my little girl (that was my nickname for her, my little one).

'Now, I'm sure the girls just want to sit and eat dinner without people constantly asking questions. When they are ready to answer I'm sure they'll tell you. Now, let the feast begin.'

As I was walking over to were Lily was sitting I felt someone grab my hand,

'Please don't leave me. Can I sit with you and Lily? I don't wanna sit by myself.' It was Sam,

'Ok, come on. Hey Lil, you don't mind if Sam sits with us do you, she's got her nerves back again.' She just smiled, we had made a joke about how Sam seemed more confident and how she had got rid of her nerves. We had obviously been mistaken.

'Course she can. Come on little sis, sit with the family. Now I can finally talk to you without being interrupted by your house. So, how's life been to ya?'

Lily and Sam carried on their discussion like this all through dinner. I was to busy thinking about everything. I was sure someone was watching me, when I looked up from my dinner I found it to be not only one but four pairs of eyes on me. The infamous Marauders.

'Lil, what are those four looking at? It's freakin' me out.'

'Oh, well, Sirius is probably thinking how much of a fool he was by thinking you were the Slytherin heir, James is probably trying to figure out how to befriend you so he can annoy me, Peter is probably only looking at you 'cos the rest of them are and Remus likes you so, enough said.'

I choked on my pumpkin juice at the last part.

'Wha, What? Remus likes me? As in likes, likes me? Why?'

'Well, I was talking to him just before dinner and we were discussing the rumour that Sirius had started and it kinda slipped out.'

'So, what you mean is I'm not meant to know and you were meant to keep your big mouth shut?'

'Well, yeah, but I don't think he realised what he said so he didn't make me swear not to tell you, so it kinda doesn't count.'

Ok, she has been around us to long, we always found a loophole around everything we were told. We were an extremely sneaky group of girls. It was great.

'Sam, you look like a bloody nun on ecstasy when you smile like that. If the wind changes you'll be stuck like it. What are you grinning at anyway?' She nodded behind me, as I turned I was met by the same eyes that we had just been discussing.

'What do you lot want? Come to carry on making my life hell Black?'

'No, I came to apologise actually.'

'Well, apology NOT accepted. You jumped to a conclusion so it's your own fault. Oh, and heads up 'cos not only have you pissed me off but you've pissed Kiera off as well. So, even if I was to accept your apology, which I'm not, you'd still have to make things better with her.'

'Damn. If I get her to forgive me, will you? Please Cordellia; I really want us to be friends.'

'I'll think about it but when did this sudden change of heart come around? Just a few hours ago you were all up for making my life suck. If it's just because of who I am you can fuck off now 'cos I don't have time for fakes.'

'No, that's not it. We've been talking and Mr Lupin over there spoke highly of you so I thought maybe you weren't as bad as I first thought. Maybe first impressions aren't all that good.'

'Well, let's hope so. After your first impression you're lucky I'm even speaking to you.' I turned away and heard them whispering between themselves. And that was my last encounter with them until the end of 6th year. I still spoke to Remus and we became really good friends, but there seemed like there should be more. I always blushed when he gave me a complement even though others would give me the same one. I always was nervous with him, no one else, just him.


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6 -Understandings-

'Hey, Cord, can I talk to you a minute? By yourself.' I turned and found Remus standing there, looking extremely nervous.

'Ok. I'll see you later girls. Bye'

We walked out onto the grounds, the place that I found the safest. We were silent and now I was starting to get nervous. And, just so you know, I was NEVER nervous. And it was not a feeling I wanted to experience again anytime soon.

'Um, Cord. I…there was a reason for me bringing you out here.'

'Well, guessed that or you wouldn't have asked me to talk to you alone.'

There was another long silence between us.

'Cord, how long have we known each other?'

'About 3-4 months, why?'

'It's just, ever since I saw you that first day when you and your friends entered the hall; I don't know how to explain it. I feel nervous whenever I see you. When you smile my heart seems to skip a beat. What's wrong with me?' He looked down at his feet as we walked along the side of the lake. I stopped and looked at him.

'Remus, nothings wrong with you. I can't tell you why this is happening but if it's any help, since I first saw you in the great hall on my first day I've been experiencing the same sensations. I always seem to never be able to get a proper sentence out when you're near me, I stutter. Me, the brave Gryffindor, stuttering while talking to a boy.' We went back into silence, this was until I heard boys yelling from behind, they seemed in a panic, and I turned to come face to face with Sirius and James sprinting towards us.

'Moony, it's a full moon tonight.'

**What's so bad about a full moon? **I remember thinking; I tuned to be faced by the panic stricken face of Remus. He looked towards were the sun was only just setting and his face relaxed a bit, but not much.

'Remus, what's wrong with a full moon?

'Nothing. It doesn't matter. I need to go. I'll see you later.' At this, he ran off, I didn't see were because I was to busy thinking about what just happened. **What are they hiding?**

7th year went by without a hitch; I got to know Sirius and James better and became friends with them both. Remus seemed distant from me and never looked me in the eyes since the last day of 6th year. It became uncomfortable between us but my feelings for him still stayed for him. I had spoken to Lily about how I felt and she came up with a theory. She told me I was in love with him, and the more I thought about it the more I started thinking it was true. When Lily and James started going out during the summer before 7th year was when I had started getting to know him and Sirius and we were all ecstatic, especially me, Dan, Sam and Kiera, when James proposed to her at the end of 7th year. It had been a good year apart from the Remus and me fiasco.

After 7th year, James and Lily got married and had a baby boy called Harry. Sirius was named as his godfather and I was his godmother. That was when everything went wrong. There had been rumours of the dark lord coming more powerful and recruiting powerful witches and wizards to help him. Remus had disappeared and no one told me were he had gone. They kept saying that they didn't know, but I knew to well that they were lying. I had become an Aura and started having the worst nightmares of my entire life. We soon discovered them to be visions when I had one about James and Lily being murdered by the so-called Dark Lord. I wasn't taking any risks and moved them as soon as I had the dream. My hunch had been right, their house was destroyed and they were now believed dead by all those who were not close to them. Oh, and before I forget, Peter had been the one who told this Dark Lord (who is really some guy called Tom Marvalo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldermort).

One night, while I had been walking along the streets back to my small apartment in Scotland, I heard smashing coming from my house and saw the lights come on and a silhouette of someone moving about the kitchen. That's were we started the story. Now I'm at Hogwarts, waiting for my friends to arrive back from the summer break. I had left the Ministry and become the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher at Hogwarts.

Chapter 7 –Please, forgive my foolishness-

'Cordellia, dear, what's the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost.'

'I would welcome seeing a ghost right now gramps. I just had an encounter with our very own Mr Lupin. He was at my apartment. He expected me to understand why he did what he did.'

'Cordellia, do you still have feelings for him?' I wasn't sure how to answer this question, I wasn't ready for it.

'I don't know anymore. Ever since you told me that he had worked here and hadn't even got in contact with me, it hurt. I never gave up hope that he would come back, but I don't think I was ready for it. He started trying to make it seem like my fault, started going on about me keeping secrets from him.'

'What kind of secrets?'

'Well, the antidote for one. He started having a go at me for not telling him, James or Sirius.'

I was now pacing my grandads' office. I couldn't help it; it was what I did when I was thinking. **Maybe it was my fault he left, maybe if I had told them none of this would have happened**. These were the thoughts that ran through my head until I heard someone running up the staircase toward the office.

'Albus, he's gone. Remus, he's disappeared.' It was Tonks.

'So what's new now?' I never really liked Tonks, don't get me wrong, she was a nice girl, but there was something that just didn't sit well with me about her and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

'Oh, hello Miss Gryffindor.' And there it was the head down, no eye contact and last name basis. That always bugged me.

'Tonks, leave the poor man alone. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about than your silly little fears. Hello Cord.' It was Alastor. I always had liked him. He had been the one to train me when I first became an Aura.

'Hello Alastor. So what's this about Remus disappearing? He's been gone for 8 years already, well, that's what you all told me. Or is it truth time?'

Tonks still didn't look at me but I could see her going red from embarrassment. Alastor just grinned because he knew to well that I knew everyone had been lying to me. He had been the only one who thought I, of all people, deserved the truth.

'And before you try and give me anymore bull Tonks. I knew you all knew full well were Remus was. Never make the mistake that you are the only one who cares for him. I have spent my whole time since 5th year caring about that man.'

They all looked at me shocked, yes, for the first time in 8 years I had admitted my feelings for Remus. I looked at the 3 eyes looking at me, 2 filled with a knowing look and another with disgust. That was Tonks' eyes I saw the disgust.

'YOU WHAT?'

'Tonks, don't you dare yell at Cordellia. She has the right to her feelings; you cannot control everyone around you.' I couldn't believe what my grandad had just said.

'What does that mean?' I was to curious now, I couldn't stop myself.

'It's nothing Cordellia dear. Don't worry about it. Now, go and find Remus, I'm sure he would like to hear what you have just told us, I'm sure Alastor will walk you out. Tonks, I would like a word with you before you leave.' I walked out with Alastor behind me. If I was going to get the truth out of someone, he would be the best person to ask.

'Alastair, what did my grandad mean by what he said to Tonks?'

'Oh, she once used a love potion to make a certain person fall in love with her. That was until this person saw his true love again and the potion backfired. He went mental at her and when he told Albus, he also lost his cool. It's the first time I had ever seen him yell.'

'Who was this person she used it on?' **Why am I so bloody curious tonight?**

'Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but what the hell. It was our own Mr Lupin, and it was you that he saw when the potion backfired.'

I was shocked; I just stopped in my tracks. ME, I broke that potion. Wow.

'I knew there was a reason I didn't like that girl,' was the first thing that I said when I gained my composure once again.

'Yeah, she always was too sneaky for her own good. So, do you wanna see Remus or are you just going to stand there looking like a lemon?'

'Yeah, but we need to find him first.'

'No we don't. I know were he is I just didn't wanna tell that moron back there. That is why Albus sent me with you.' A grin spread across my face as I gripped onto Alastors' outstretched arm; ready to apperate me to where ever Remus was now.

As we stopped, I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was shocked to where we were now standing. It was my apartment.

'Alastor, did you talk to…'

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw me standing there beside Alastor. I couldn't stop myself. I let go of Alastors' arm and ran to Remus, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let all the tears I had been holding back for all these years fall from my eyes.

'I think I'll be going,' was the last thing said by Moody before he left.

Remus at first seemed taken back by my actions but soon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer into his warm body. I hid my face in his neck as the tears started getting heavier by the second. He pulled back from his body and wiped my tears away from my cheeks and looked me in the eyes.

'I missed you so much Cordellia, there hasn't been a day go by that I haven't thought of you.'

'Even when Tonks gave you that potion?'

'Even when that cow gave me that potion. But you have to know that…'

'I know, when you saw me the potions backfired.'

'You need to know something else. Cordellia, I have loved you since the day I first saw you. You were right, I should have told you what I was, but I was scared you would leave and never talk to me again.'

'Well, you're more of an idiot than I thought before hand then aren't you?'

He smiled and lent forward. As his soft lips touched mine, shivers were sent up my spine. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, but in reality it was only a few precious moments.

'I know this is sudden Cordellia, but I couldn't imagine another day of my life without you. I don't think I could survive. Will you, Cordellia Godric Gryffindor, marry me?'

I was taken over by shock, we had just had our first ever kiss and he was already proposing. The next few moments I had no control over my words, but I trusted myself.

'Yes. Remus John Lupin I will marry you.'

I was then engulfed in the most passionate kiss I had ever had in my life. Once he had finally released me I started to giggle, then it turned into a hysterical laugh.

'Cord, what's so funny?'

'It's…just…think what Tonks' reaction is going to be.' This made Remus start to laugh. It was going to be interesting to see everyone's reaction. We had never even gone out and we were now getting married.

'Oh, wait, before I forget. Here.' He handed me a small black, velvet box. As I opened it, my eyes met the most amazing diamond ring.

'Remus, it's gorgeous, but I don't have to put it on myself do I?' I smiled seductively at him; he took the box, got down on one knee and slid the ring on my left hand. This would be a picture that would never leave my mind.

'Come on Cord. Let's go and tell everyone the news. I can't wait to see their faces.'

He was right; no one was going to believe it. But surprisingly, when we arrived to the house where everyone was, they all seemed to have expected it. The only person who wasn't happy for us was Tonks. Remus noticed this and his smile suddenly changed, he still smiled because he was happy, but he looked rather guilty.

'I'll go and talk to her love. I'll be back in a moment.'

I walked over to where she was sitting and sat opposite. She looked up quickly, so quick that if you had blinked you would have missed it, then looked back at her feet.

'Look, Tonks, I know we have never seen eye to eye but, I love Remus and he obviously loves me back. I spent my time at school since 5th year trying to figure a way to tell him how I felt, and when I finally got my chance he had to leave to take care of business. I never got another opportunity until tonight. All those years that I never knew were he was I didn't know if he was alive or lying in a ditch somewhere dying. I'm not going to feel guilty for how I feel and you acting like a miserable bitch and sitting in a dark corner is not going to change that. But Remus is different, he's a caring man and sometimes a little to nice for his own good, and when he saw that one of his old friends was not happy for him he wasn't as happy as he has been all night. So, if you are not going to be happy for me at least act happy for his sake.'

She once again glanced up at me then over to where Remus was now talking to Sirius and James.

'Fine. But it's for Remus; this will change nothing between us. I still don't like you and I still don't think your good enough for him.'

'Thank you. And don't worry, I still don't like or trust you. And I still think that you're a two faced lying bitch that will never change.' I gave her an extremely sweet smile, so sweet that it was sickly. I looked over to Remus and nodded. His smile returned to its original state. He turned and carried on with his conversation. We were happy at last.


	6. FINAL

Chapter 8 -7 years later-

I was lying in bed just thinking about my day ahead. I had returned to my job at the Ministry, but I was now the Head Aura. Alastor had refused to retire unless I had taken the job, stubborn git that he is, when my thoughts were disturbed by two heads appearing in front on my face.

'Daddy, mummy's awake. Can we give them to her now?' That was my little boy, Damian. The apple of his dads' eyes along with his twin, Mya.

'Well, if she's awake I see no harm.' I looked over to the doorframe to see Remus leaning against it with the smile that still made me go weak at the knees.

'Morning love.'

'Mummy, we made you something for your birthday, but Damian broke it, so daddy had to fix it with magic.'

They both took their regular seats at either side of me as I sat up, while Remus took a seat at the bottom of the bed.

'It wasn't my fault, you pushed me. Mummy, tell her, she's lying again.'

'Kids, what did we talk about before we came in here?'

'Sorry daddy. Happy Birthday Mummy.'

OMG, I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday. Is it the 7th already. Wow, times go by quick when you're busy.

'Thanks guys.' I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and they ran off screaming something about breakfast and it being ready in a minute.

'Happy birthday, babe.' Remus leant forward and gave me a small yet passionate kiss on the lips.

'You forgot again, didn't you?'

'It's been hectic at work. We've had hell with all the death eaters since Tom was destroyed. But I'm fine. Today just got better.'

He was always worried about me since I became head Aura.

'Well, if you're sure. You have got today off haven't you?'

'I normally have my birthday booked off. I'll phone in and check, but if I haven't I'll just say I'm ill. I don't plan on spending my 32nd birthday working.'

'33rd'

'It's my birthday and I'll be whatever age I want to be, understand Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Mrs Lupin.' He grinned once again and left to check on the kids while I phoned work.

'Hello, Ministry of Magic, Department of Auras. Abigail speaking, how can I help?'

'No need for the posh voice Abs, it's me.'

'Oh, hey Cord. What's up? Ain't it your birthday today? You have the day off.'

'Yeah, I know. I was just checking I had the day off. But you have just cleared that up for me. Cheers.'

'Hey, what's a receptionist for Cord?'

'A soon to be ex-receptionist when you pass your exams.'

'If I pass my exams.'

'You will, don't worry. You've been taught by me AND Moody. So chill bout it. I better go Abs before my children and husband bite my head off for being late for breakfast. See ya tomorrow. Bye.'

I hung up the phone and got changed into my jeans and baggy guns'n'roses shirt. I walked down the stairs and into the dining room were I was met by many screaming voices,

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORD!'

'Thanks guys but it's a bit early for yelling, I haven't even had my tea yet.'

'Have you got the day off today?'

'Yeah, Abs booked it at the beginning of the year. What am I gonna do without her when she becomes an Aura?'

'Well, you could always book the holidays yourself, like I did. Or just tell them to stuff their job if they tell you that you can't have one day off.'

'Thanks Alastor. I'll keep that in mind for the next time.'

My birthday was wonderful. James, Lily and Harry had got me a diamond necklace while Sirius and Kiera (Yes, Sirius Black and Kiera Slytherin got married) got me a set of diamond earrings. It wasn't obvious at all that it was Lily and Kieras picking. Knowing Sirius and James they probably wanted to get me something to do with Quidditch.

'Thanks guys, all the gifts are great. But you really didn't have to, all of you being here is good enough for me, but the gifts are greatly appreciated.'

'Mummy, can me and Mya show everyone the new gardens that we did last weekend?'

'Corse you can, hunny. Go on.'

They both ran off with all the other children following close behind, leaving the adults to discuss adult gibberish (as Damian and Mya had come to call it).

'So, how have you two been since the whole Tonks incident?'

'Oh,' I looked over at Remus; he knew I hated talking about Tonks, especially since what she put us through last year.

It was just another summer's day, me sitting on the swing seat out in the back with a book and a can of irn-bru while keeping a close eye on what Damian and Mya were up to. I heard some glass shattering from inside the house and so had the children.

'MUMMY, what's that noise?'

'I don't know hun. You two stay out here while I go look, and don't get into trouble.'

I walked into the house to be met by noise of two people arguing. It was Remus and another woman.

'What do you mean you don't want me anywhere near you? I love you Remus, much more than that so-called wife of yours ever could. Please Remus, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way.'

'Tonks, I don't feel the same way. I do love you, but as a friend. I could never feel the way for you the way I feel for Cordellia.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought Tonks had disappeared when we found her to be working for Voldermort. Why would she come back now?

'It doesn't matter anyway. Wait till I tell your precious wife that you had an affair with me while she was pregnant with your two wonderful children.'

'but, that never happened Tonks.'

'I know that and you know that but are you sure she'll believe you. You have, after all, broke her heart before. Who's to say you wouldn't do it again?'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That bitch was trying to screw things up again. I had heard enough and before Remus to get another word out, I walked threw the doors. But I didn't want her to know that I knew.

'Remus, what's going on? I heard yelling, what's she doing here?'

'Oh, Tonks just stopped by to talk to me but she's done and she'll be leaving.'

'Oh, I'm no where near finished. Cordellia, did you know your husband had an affair while you were pregnant?'

'Oh, really? Remus is this true?'

'No, I swear Cordy; I would never do anything to mess this up.'

'Ok, well, I trust my husband Tonks. Now will you leave before I take you to Azkaban, or do I have to drag you out?'

'You can't take me to Azkaban because a) you don't have the authorisation to do that and b) I'm not guilty of anything.'

She had the smuggest smile on her face that I couldn't wait to wipe off her face.

'Remus, could you please go and keep an eye of Damian and Mya for me. I don't want to get another complaint from next door.'

'Of course, love. I'll see you outside in a little bit then.' He leant forward and kissed me before he left.

'Now, where were we? Oh, of course, I was about to wipe that smirk off of your stupid little face. A) I do have the authorisation to take you to Azkaban due to the fact that I am now head aura and b) I know that you were a follower of Voldermort and I have the evidence to back up my claim including many of your fellow death eaters.'

'How would you get them to testify? They're still loyal to his lordship.'

'It's amazing what a reduced sentence will do to a loyal subject, isn't it?'

Fear flashed on her face, I lifted my wand and flicked it in her direction. She was now trapped behind an invisible cage.

'You had your chance to leave. Now you can rot in a dark cell with all your other death eaters. That is, of course, if you don't get given the Dementors kiss. Which, and you can quote me on this, I will do everything in my power to get you.'

At this, some fellow Auras came threw the door and took her away.

She never did get the kiss, but it was close. The only reason she wasn't given it was because she could offer names of other death eaters. One of these names being Lucius Malfoy.

'We've been fine James. Could have done without her but we've got through it, I'm just happy Cordellia heard the whole discussion.'

'I would have believed you anyway, Remus. It was Tonks, for gods' sake. She wasn't exactly on the top of my trust list.'

Everyone laughed because my hate for her was well known with everyone. This had been my best birthday for a while. I saw my four best friends (Kiera, Dan, Sam and Lily), spent the day with my loving family and didn't have my life threatened. In my opinion, a good year.


End file.
